


A Proper Caning

by therealfroggy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase has been staring at House's cane all day long. No, not that cane, you dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Caning

“Foreman! Patient history!”

Foreman shrugged and got up, then left to do the patient's medical history.

“Cameron! Get a sample of the water in her apartment.”

Cameron nodded resolutely and went to follow orders.

“You!”

Chase yelped in surprise as House poked him in the back of the knee. Turning around irritably, he realized it was the older man's cane that had hit him. “What?”

“Get me some coffee,” House said, leaning back in his chair. “No sugar, no cream.”

Chase looked sulkily at the older man. “Why do I have to get you coffee?”

The cane hit his side before he could move out of the way.

“Because if I get Cameron or Foreman to do it, it'll be discrimination,” House said, then turned back to his desk. “I said coffee. And then you're coming with me to talk to the patient.”

***

“Draw the curtains.” Right thigh, hard poke.

“Give me a hand with this board.” Left arm, insistent nudging.

“You and your great hair will have to move now, Chase.” Ass. Slowly.

Chase gave another yelp and turned to face the older man square off. “Stop poking me with your cane! Especially _there_!”

Cameron and Foreman were still out on assignments, and Chase was slowly going crazy after being poked all day. And now House all but tried to ram that damn cane up his ass.

And he couldn't discuss it with the older man, either, because he was getting off on it.

It was true. Chase couldn't help but imagining other uses for that cane as House wielded it, evilly nudging and poking every part of Chase that came within reach.

“What, afraid it might get stuck?” House said, smirking nastily. “You're such a girl, Chase.”

Chase glowered at the other man, then turned around to leave...

And felt the tip of the cane at his ass again. Only this time, it felt as if House was really trying to push it in somewhere.

His knees buckled and he stumbled. “House!”

House laughed. “You perv.”

Chase sighed and locked the door, then drew the blinds. “Fine, fine. What do you want?”

House rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “What do I always want from you, Chase?”

It was Chase's turn to smirk. “I mean, how do you want it?”

It was far from the first time he'd bent over for the older man, so to speak. But it was the first time House had initiated it by being down-right moronic; what with all the poking and pretending. Usually he just told Chase to get to his knees or drop his pants.

“Come here,” House grinned, still sitting in the chair by his desk. “Pants. Desk.”

Chase stood facing the desk, House behind him, then opened his belt. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” House confirmed, then pulled the younger man's trousers and shorts down. “Bend over, then.”

He loved giving that order; a little because Chase would follow it every time, but mainly because it made the blonde's ass look positively spectacular.

Chase felt more than heard the lid being unscrewed. He definitely felt the Vaseline being applied to his ass. “You could have just said so-oh!”

That was not a finger. That was not even a cock.

That was the handle of House's cane!

“What the hell... are you doing?” Chase groaned, leaning heavily on the desk as the sleek, short length of wood was trying to make entry into his ass.

“You've been looking at my cane all day,” was the simple reply. “And I've wanted to do this to your fine ass for days now.”

Chase whimpered as the wood eased all the way in, shorter than the older man's erection but so much more unyielding! It was firm, hard, unmovable inside him. He gave a little grunt as it began sliding back, only to push back in with more force.

“Any good?” House asked, the smirk audible in his voice. “Or do you prefer my other _wood_?”

Chase mewled and leaned further down. “Gnhgh!”

“Thought as much.”

Five minutes later, Chase was gasping desperately as House's cane made him see stars.

Another five and he was coming hard all over House's desktop.

Another week and he still couldn't look at House's cane without getting hard.


End file.
